The Tudors: Second Generation
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: AU: What the reign would look like for Edward VI if he had survived childhood, married and had children. Includes the children of Princess Mary, Elizabeth, Anne of Cleves and Catherine Parr and their wives. (Summary may change as proceeded to the storyline)
1. Prologue

A/N: Welcome to Tudors: Second Generation story! This is pretty much spinoff of the fanfic: The Discarded Love. You probably will see a lot references to the previous story but to understand the storyline, it does not require you as it mainly focusing on Henry VIII's children. I hope you will enjoy and happy reading!

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tudors as it is a fantastic show. It's perfect as way it is. This is for fun purposes only.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue- January 27, 1547**_

Henry groaned, which he moved his legs, which it leads him in total pain. He just turned his head as he did not want to face the fact that he does not have much time longer. He soon thought about his children. Mary who disgraced him by leaving her husband while she was pregnant with her second child, Tibby.

 _At least, she has a son, Harry, in case Eddie, Artie, Hal, Owen, Edm and Willy failed to sire heirs._

He just shook his head. Mary may disgrace her by being independent, but he can forgive her since Mary grew up just like her namesake aunt. At least, Mary had not gone further the trouble to marry someone that she chooses to. He took a deep breath in thinking how much he hoped that Edward will go forth with the plans of having Elizabeth to marry Maximilian, Holy Roman Emperor. Imagine that, Elizabeth will be a powerful ruler. Who thought that marrying Anne Boleyn and sired Elizabeth will bring England to the glory. Henry cringed at the thought of Anne. He should not have ordered her to beheaded. His thoughts were distracted by the messenger.

"Your Majesty, Her Majesty had safety delivered a daughter."

Henry smiled, even it is a girl. He finally had another daughter. He slowly got out the bed.

"Send the word that I'll be coming down in 15 minutes."

The messenger bowed to acknowledge which he ran to Catherine's bedchamber to inform that Henry will be on his way.

"No, She cannot receive any visitors," said Catherine's midwife to the messenger. Catherine stopped her, "Let him be. Meg, dress me." She is made into this role so damn sure she will make herself presentable to her husband. She chose the comfiest gown. As promised, Henry appeared in her bedchamber fifteen minutes later. Catherine was horrified at the fact how Henry was limping which she demanded him to lie down on her bed. The baby's nurse entered the room which Henry cannot help but fawn over the tiny baby girl.

"Does she have a name yet?" asked Henry which in hopes that she has one for her. Catherine nodded, "Since, I know you loved my half sister and she is one person that deserves to be remembered. What you think about?" Henry smiled as to show his approval that now his little Princess is named for her in memory. Now he can die in peace, but first, he wanted to see his little Princess.

 _ **January 28, 1547**_

"Richard. Please fetch the priest. I wanted to confess my sin for the last time." muttered was in his bedchamber as he was lying in agony. His servant nodded and fetched the priest which he entered the room. Henry sighed upon seeing the priest.

"Father, I think God punished me because of Isabella."

The priest remained silent, as showing that he is listening to him.

"Isabella. My Isabella. I'm so sorry."

He proceeded to sob which the priest comforted him, "Do you want me to get Catherine so you can apologize to her directly?"

Henry threw the stick that was sitting next to him, "NO! It's too late. She's long dead."

The priest sighed as he was getting confused. Last time, he knew that his newborn daughter is alive, but dare not to argue, "Your Majesty. Isabella is in somewhere better place and you will join her soon enough."

Henry soon wailed in the thought of his former love, Isabella who died of lumps many years ago.

"Please tell me that I wasn't being selfish that I named my a day old daughter after her even though Kate had named her in honor of her half-sister."

The priest nodded as he proceed to do last rites. Henry soon yelled out, "I trust in the merits of Christ. All is lost! Monks! Monks! Monks!" He quickly slipped unconsciousness. He saw Isabella smiling at him which she took his hand and began to dance to lively music. He no longer felt old and now he is a young and handsome man and in love with Isabella ever then.

* * *

Sir Edward Seymour ran into Prince Edward's bedchamber which he was out of breath.

"Long Live King Edward the Sixth!"

Edward woke up from his sleep which he had fear creeping in his throat. His father died way too early. He is nothing but nine years old. He was not ready to be a King.

Catherine had woken up to the bell ringing outside which she knew that there is the only way that it is ringing in the middle of the night. The King had died.

 _Oh no!_

She proceeds to pick up her infant daughter which she cradled so closely to her breast. She hoped that Henry had some common sense to state that she is to receive the pension to oversee her son and daughter's households. Grabbing her robe, she quickly went to now King Edward's chamber in hopes that she can catch her before he is to ride away for his coronation. With a newborn in her arms, she barged into Edward's room.

"Mamma! I do not understand what this is going on?" exclaimed Edward. He was in tears while Edward Seymour was shouting him.

Catherine stopped her brother's screaming. She quickly checked her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Be quiet, you will wake Bell. Screaming is not going to help this poor kid."

Edward just knelt down in shame while his nephew stood in fear. He never saw his stepmother becoming that angry before. Catherine smiled as she knelt down to comfort him.

"Edward, listen. Your father passed away and now it's your turn to become a King. I know it sounds scary but don't you want to be like Good King Edward VI?"

Edward nodded in the agreement which Catherine smiled, "Great. I knew you could do it. Now, your first duty as a King is to go with your uncle. He will teach you how to become a good king."

Edward hugged his stepmother which he whispered, "Why you couldn't teach me how to be a good king?" Catherine chuckled which she whispered back to him, "I have to oversee Artie, Hal, Owen, Edmmy, Willy and Bell's households, but I will teach your future wife how to be a good Queen. I promise." Edward smiled in knowing that things will go fine and he will make a grand King that her stepmother had a faith in him.


	2. Chapter 1

**July 9, 1559**

* * *

 _ **Elizabeth West**_

"You are going to look so lovely on your wedding tomorrow!" exclaimed Princess Mary. Mary's daughter, Tibby fawned the fact that her half aunt is to marry on her fourteenth birthday.

"Elizabeth, you look so beautiful! One day I will beautiful as you when I get married! But, nevertheless, look at you. Uncle Artie is going to be madly in love with you! 'Tis a fairy tale coming true! Oh my word! It is going to be the grandest wedding since my aunt Lizzie!"

"Catherine of Cleves, that's enough. We do not want to scare Elizabeth away." scolded Mary.

Tibby frowned, but it made Elizabeth feel even nervous for the wedding. She never grew up in the court so she does not know what to expect from everyone, especially with her to-be-husband, Arthur, Duke of York. She found herself wondering why out of many suitable matches, he chooses her.

 _Maybe because I am heiress to Earldom of Surley? But it still does not make any sense because Surley estate is nothing important for the crown to take over._

Her thoughts were interrupted by squealing from Libby, Duchess of Sussex. She busily fancied herself with looking at Elizabeth.

"I'm jealous of you for wearing this beautiful golden dress while my wedding was hush-hush! I'm excited for you even I am supposed to on bedrest."

"I know right, She is truly a Princess even she is not one!" exclaimed Tibby. Libby gave her niece a pinch on her cheek, "You're truly an angel. Not too long. You will be a beautiful bride." Elizabeth sighed in nerves that in fact her future sister-in-law has high exceptions for her.

"Come on, Libby. Don't excite yourself too much. We don't want you to lose your another son." said Mary calmly.

Libby gave her sister-in-law a deadly stare. She knew Mary does not like her family very much even she have not associated with them in a long time. The tension between of them ended when Mary had to excuse herself to attend her duties by taking Tibby with her. Elizabeth smiled as she step down the chair that she was standing which Libby helped her.

"I do not think I had been introduced properly. I'm Elizabeth, Duchess of Sussex. Please do not call me Elizabeth, I haven't been called Elizabeth since my mum died many years ago."

Elizabeth smiled as she introduced herself since she had taken a liking of Libby, "I'm Elizabeth West. Unfortunately for me, I do not have any nicknames."

"No worries, we can just call you Elizabeth since our Princess Elizabeth is now Holy Roman Empress. How are you feeling about the wedding?"

"Well, I'm nervous because I feel like I have to make myself look better than I am really is. Mary seems to hold a high expectation for me. I feel like I'm far too old to be Arthur's suitable bride."

"Yeah, that is totally natural for Mary. At least, she likes you better than me. She has a hold against my family because of unpleasant history. How old are you anyway?"

"I just turned twenty, two days ago. Why does Mary hate your family so much?"

Libby's eyes went bright with excitement, "You are not even that old! You are exactly the age when I got married to Owen a year ago."

Elizabeth smiled in knowing that she is not too old that it seem that in this royal family, the marriage occurs later than usual. She soon felt the fear creeping up her back. She does not know to expect at the marriage bed after the festivals. Libby seems to be the most resourceful person that now she learnt that both are married at the same age and she is visibly pregnant with her second child."

"Libby, may I ask you a personal question?"

Libby nodded which Elizabeth proceed with the question.

"Okay, you see. My mom died when I was a small girl. She never got a chance to teach me what I am to expect at marriage bed. I mean how do I make heirs?"

Libby's mouth dropped in surprise which it made Elizabeth feel ashamed.

"I beg your pardon. I do not mean to be shocked. I mean, I thought Mary was only one that so sheltered, but you are not Mary so we are good. Now, come and sit with me. I will explain everything so you wouldn't be shocked.

Elizabeth smiled as she listened to Libby to explain everything which she formed a smiled on her face in knowing that she had made a friend in the court.

* * *

 _ **Mary, Duchess of Gloucester**_

Mary, Duchess of Gloucester moaned in disgust upon hearing that her husband had neglected her once again. Deciding that she is bored, she rose from her chair which she walked down the hallway in searches to amuse herself. She hated the fact that she is married to a Prince turns out a disaster. She should not have trusted her father when he arranged the marriage for her to Edmund. The marriage was nothing but an ambition in hopes that the Howards can rise once again after the failure of securing the alliance with her distant cousin, Katherine. Mary, who is distance cousin to the Howards was lied to and thrust into the royal circle.

"Good Day, Your Grace," said Libby as she passed Mary in the hallway. Mary grunted as she has a hold against Libby for no reason except that she was jealous of her distance cousin's husband's affection toward her.

"Do you have the permission to speak with me, Sussex?" snapped Mary.

Libby was used to Mary's coldness which she smiled, "Great to hear that. I hope to see you again at the wedding."

Mary muttered as she did not want to attend the wedding tomorrow. "I thought you can't go the wedding as you are on bedrest."

"How could I stay in the bed all day when my baby and I are far too active?"

Mary raised her eyebrows, "Then I guess you will end up being a failure to provide your husband an heir, just like me."

Libby snapped as she was upset at Mary's thoughtfulness.

"Why you must be a miserable woman? No wonder why Edmund does not want to touch you at all. All you just whine and being miserable."

Mary gasped as she knew Libby is right, but she will never admit it in one million years. She just gave her a dirty look and hasted down the hallway in hopes that she wouldn't run into Libby once again.

Distracted, she crashed into a young man. "I beg your pardon, Sir." He just chuckled as he helped her to get up. Mary just awkwardly laughed. "Thank you, Sir." He smiled, "Charles Brandon at your service." Mary inspected his features, he was a beautiful man. Not just beautiful but he was a powerful man with well connected. Mary gasped at her impure thoughts. She was taught to remain faithful to her husband no what.

"I must make on my way, but it's pleasant to meet you, Mistress," said Charles as he bowed to her. Mary blurted out, "Wait!" Charles turned around to give Mary an attention. Mary smiled, "I hope to see you again soon." Charles chuckled which he kissed Mary's hand, "I will make sure I will." He left right after which Mary stood there and began to smile. He was the first person to make her feel happy in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Libby, Duchess of Sussex**_

Libby barged into her bedchamber in anger which she punched the pillow that was sitting in her favorite spot.

"Why Mary must be world most miserable person? Why she cannot be happy that she is married into royalty, especially we both are from the same family!"

She kept walking back and forth while she was muttering all the curses toward Mary.

"Libby, I knew you wouldn't lie in your bed that long!" boomed Libby's husband upon entering the bedchamber. Libby twirled around which she chuckled, "Owen, you know I could not stay in one place for a long time, besides the baby is fine."

Owen chuckled which he gave her a kiss, "Will that make you happy if I asked you to accompany me to the wedding of Artie and Elizabeth?" Libby screamed in happiness, "I will go with you, but I don't have a dress yet!" Owen chuckled which he called for her lady in waiting which she brought in a beautiful gold dress. "Already ahead of you. What you think?"

Libby squealed in delight which she danced with the dress, "I love it! Thank you, Owen!"

"You are welcome, darling. I love spoiling you. Now go rest up because our son needs some rest for the day!"

Libby stopped smiling when Owen referred her unborn child a son which she cannot help but the feeling of dread if the baby turns out a girl. Owen noticed Libby's sudden change in emotion which he sighed, "I'm sorry if I make you feel the pressure to produce a son. Don't worry, I will love you and the baby if it turns out a girl. I will not hurt you. I'm not like my father, I promise you, Lib."

Libby sighed once again at the thought how her family are very fragile. Once Libby goes down, her whole family goes down.

"Don't distress yourself. Now, will you join me for dinner tonight, Princess Libby, Duchess of Sussex?"

Libby smiled as she accepted his arm as they went to the dining hall for pre-wedding dinner.

* * *

 _ **Princess Bell**_

"Don't move too much! I have ordered this speciality dress!" scolded Princess Bell's mother, Queen Dowager Catherine. Bell just rolled her eyes, her mother is always fussy with her. "….. And done! You may move, Bell." Bell just jumped off the stool which she examined the beautiful tiara that was sitting for her.

"Don't forget that dinner is tonight. You will meet Arthur's fiancee."

Bell screamed in delight in the fact that she will finally meet Elizabeth.

"I truly cannot wait to meet my another sister! I had too many brothers in my life!"

Catherine chuckled, "Well when you was born. Your father was overjoyed to have another daughter as he has plenty of boys."

"Too bad that he never got a chance to."

"But, he held you when you are not even an hour old. He really loves you so much."

Bell smiled in the thought that her father did got the chance to meet her before dying next morning.

"Alright, Isabella. You need to make haste get dressed for dinner. I'll arrange Will to be your consort for dinner tonight."

Bell nodded in listening which she went off to get dressed for dinner. An hour later, Bell's brother, Prince William knocked on her door. Bell quickly answered which she was ready to go for dinner.

"So, what you think Elizabeth looks like?" asked Will.

Bell smiled, "Well, Libby tells me that she's tall and blonde so I imagine her as a younger version of Mamma."

Will nod in agreement but he did not say anything as they had arrived the dining hall, which they were placed in the line. They were warmly greeted by their half-brother, King Edward VI.

"Hello, Ed. Will Eddie and Matilda joining us tonight?" asked Bell. Edward nodded, "Matilda will not be as she is too young, but Eddie will joining us tonight." Bell smiled in understanding, but she is too excited. The announcer had announced that it will be starting now.

"His Majesty, the King Edward! His Royal Highness, the Prince Edward of Wales! Her Majesty, the Queen Dowager! His Royal Highness Arthur, Duke of York and Mistress West! His Royal Highness Henry, Duke of Cambridge!"

Bell whispered to Will, "I feel pity for Hal for coming in the fact that he just lost his wife in childbirth" Will nodded which he did not answer back.

"Their Royal Highness Owen, Duke and Elizabeth, Duchess of Sussex! Their Royal Highness Edmund, Duke and Mary, Duchess of Gloucester! His Royal Highness William, Prince of England! Her Royal Highness Isabella, Princess of England! Their Graces, Mary, Countess of Tallboyis and James, Count of Tallboyis! His Royal Highness, the Prince Henry of Cleves! Her Royal Highness Princess Catherine of Cleves! Her Grace, Mary de Kymball! Her Grace Charlotte de Kymball!"

Bell frowned at the thought when her brother gets married. She will be knocked down to her proper place in succession, behind Charlotte de Kymball which she is the last person in the line of succession. She watched the servers bringing in all the delicious food, deciding that she will enjoy this moment. After eating the delicious meals. King Edward did a quick introduction to his heir as Prince of Wales is seen in public for the first time.

"I wish to introduce Mistress Elizabeth West. She is to marry Arthur, Duke of York tomorrow afternoon. Mistress West, will you be honored to stand up?"

Elizabeth was confused but at Artie decided to make her feel more comfortable by standing up with her. Bell smiled as she quickly studied Elizabeth's features. The talk was indeed correct. She was tall with blonde hair and a nervous smile. She was a lovely woman. Bell soon hoped that Elizabeth will be good enough for Artie as he deserves a beautiful wife, just like her.

"Will you be honored to dance with me?" asked Edward. Bell smiled as she wanted to cheer Edward up as he sounded little sad when he presented the Prince of Wales. It seems that Edward has difficulty to recover from the deaths in his family. He lost his wife, Queen Jane, his infant son, Nicholas and daughter, Jane within a year from each other. Edward took Bell's hand which they danced.

"I got a marriage arrangement for you," whispered Edward as they danced. Bell's eyes widen as she cannot believe that she has marriage in his mind.

"You have marriage in mind for me, but I'm only twelve."

Edward chuckled, "Fine time to work on your marriage. It's not just me, but your mother has arranged for it. You will marry Prince of Asturias."

Bell gasped, "I can't marry him. It meant for Tibby." Edward chuckled, "Hate to break the news to you but Tibby is not suitable bride for the future King of Spain." Bell frowned as she did not want to steal her beloved niece's husband, but he is correct. Tibby is only a Princess of the small dukedom and inherits nothing compared to her, which she brings a small amount of kingdom. Bell nodded in understanding but she smiled, "Come on, I want to dance!" They danced once again which Edward twirled her around as he did not want to stop. He reminds him so much of his beloved wife, Lady Jane Grey. He hoped that he will able to share the experience with his young daughter, Matilda. The clock struck at 11 which Bell frowned, "I must get going to bed. 'Tis getting late." Edward agreed which he consorted Bell to the table where she bid everyone good night.


End file.
